spoof's up!
by Dead Pan Contest
Summary: The finalists for the Dead Pan Contest are in! Come read, review & vote!
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEAD PAN CONTEST **

**FINALISTS ARE IN!**

And it was **very, VERY, VEEEEERY close!**

There were so many phenomenal stories … making this list was quite tortuous! Okay, okay. Enough whining. But we just wanted to let y'all know that because the scores were so close on some of the stories, we had to include 12 in the final list instead of 10.

Unfortunately, we still had to cut some amazing stories that came _sooooo_ close … we wish we didn't have to … but we had to

After separating the stories into dramas and comedies, we narrowed it down to the six top scoring entries from each category.

You can access the poll at **http:/forum . fanfiction . net/forum/Dead_Pan_Contest/75639/**, and it will remain open until **Friday, June 11****th**.

That's two whole weeks for you to read, review and vote for your favorites!

* * *

So, without further ado, here's the list:

**DRAMAS:**

**Case Of The Stackhouse Demon**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5928385/1/the_case_of_the_stackhouse_demon

**The Secret Life Of Eric Northman**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5928406/1/the_secret_life_of_eric_northman

**Dead Lost**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5904738/1/dead_lost

**Darkly Dreaming**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5962863/1/darkly_dreaming

**A Weekend To Remember**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5967234/1/a_weekend_to_remember

**At The Copa, Don't Fall In Love**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5971862/1/at_the_copa_dont_fall_in_love

**COMEDIES:**

**1,001 Louisiana Nights**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5973836/1/1_001_louisiana_nights

**Stop That Rhett Now**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5869886/1/stop_that_rhett_now

**Miss Supernatural**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5903650/1/miss_supernatural

**Love In The Office**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5967859/1/love_in_the_office

**Fifty First Bites**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5949836/1/fifty_first_bites

**Ten Things That Bite About You**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5970228/1/10_things_that_bite_about_you

**(The entire list is also on our profile, all stories on list will be linked up shortly ;p)**

**

* * *

**

**VOTING**

You are allowed **FOUR** total votes: one for best drama, one for best comedy, and your last two votes can be for either drama or comedy. The fic's category is denoted in parentheses next to it on the poll.

To vote, go here:

**http:/forum . fanfiction . net/forum/Dead_Pan_Contest/75639/**

* * *

**WINNERS' ANNOUNCEMENT**

The winners will be announced by **June 15**.

We will be awarding prizes for the following:

Reader's choice, best drama

Reader's choice, best comedy

Reader's choice, 2nd place

Reader's choice, 3rd place

Judges' Pick

The first place winners will get to choose which of the following fantabulous prizes they would like:

Autographed 8x10 photo of Alexander Skarsgard with certificate of authenticity

Original artwork of Eric Northman from esteemed artist Sarah Silva

Eric Northman wristwatch

silver chrome cigarette case/wallet/credit card case

Eric Northman computer mousepad

**And just added!** Signed copy of SVM Book 10, Dead In The Family

* * *

**SUPER-DUPER-UBER IMPORTANT!**

Please keep in mind that the contest **MUST remain anonymous** for the duration of the vote. We appreciate everyone's cooperation with this up to now, and ask that y'all please keep your lips sealed until the winners are announced.

**Oh, and did we mention? Read & review! Read & review! Read & review!**


	2. And the winner is

The contest is tallied and the judges have weighed in along with all those who participated in the reading and voting. To everyone involved, everyone who spent time reading (and especially reviewing) and to everyone who supported our writers, we give our warmest thanks.

Starting tonight, the writers of all the DeadPan contest stories will now have the ability to post their stories under their own profiles. We URGE and BEG everyone who has left feedback to do so again once the story is in its permanent location. That's the one downside of a contest the replacement of the stories loses all the previous feedback.

We're going to list on the next "chapter" the reveals of all the additional writers on FFNet whose stories didn't make it to the finish. There are exceptional stories in this contest and we hope you will all avail yourselves of some of them. The parodies had wide approaches with very different borrowings. It's our hope, too, that some of these writers will continue their stories into multi-chapter fics.

**The winners are as follows**:

**1st Place Comedy:** 1,001 Louisiana Nights, congrats Nyah  
**1st Place Drama:** Secret Life of Eric Northman, congrats VampLover1

**2nd Place is tied, both are Dramas.**

The Case of the Stackhouse Demon, congrats BathshebaRocks

the Dexter parody - Darkly Dreaming, congrats moxie. mo!

**3rd Place is a comedy.**

50 First Bites, congrats greenlemons and elbly

**Judge's Award goes to:**

Love in the Office, congrats to Jabey


	3. The Big Reveal

And now … it's time to reveal the talented writers of all our amazing entries! Think you know? Well, don't let us stop you from playing a fun li'l game of author bingo … just sayin' ;D

_Drum roll please …_

_^v^  
_

**1,001 Louisiana Nights**** by**** Nyah**

Each dawn, he promises to kill her and each night she tells a tale to save her life.

^v^

**The Secret Life of Eric Northman by**** VampLover1**

Marketing exec Eric Northman has a bad-tempered wife and an overactive imagination. When the going gets tough, his fantasies get going … AH. Multiple parodies.

^v^

**Darkly Dreaming**** by moxie. mo  
**

In a pre-Revelation AU, Eric is a blood spatter expert for the Miami PD who kills serial killers in his spare time. Girlfriend, Sookie, and a killer who is draining the bodies of his victims and chopping them up present him with exciting new challenge.

^v^

**The Case of the Stackhouse Demon**** by**** BathshebaRocks**

Eric Northman is angry and frustrated. He needs a challenge for his formidable detective skills. Will the arrival of a beautiful blonde client bring him satisfaction? The tale is narrated by his faithful companion Dr. Compton.

^v^

**Fifty First Bites ****by greenlemons** and **elbly**

Eric Northman discovers the meaning of frustration as he attempts to woo a memory challenged telepath.

^v^

**Love in the Office**** by Jabey  
**

Eric and Sookie are co-workers who help each other survive the daily grind. What they don't realize, is that they both want to grind on each other!

^v^

**A Weekend to Remember**** by kelly1981**

Five of our SVM characters are invited to a creepy mansion for a weekend.

^v^

**Dead Lost**** by Seastarr08 and Lubadub**

Sookie, Eric, and the gang mysteriously crash on an island, where nothing is as it seems.

^v^

**At The Copa, Don't Fall In Love by Missus T and ****A-Redhead-Thing**

Sookie reminisces about her lost love by visiting the bar they used to work at together.

^v^

**Stop That Rhett Now by**** sheba6086**

This is my entry to the Dead Pan Contest entry where SVM meets GWTW, Life can be a dream and a freckle holds the mystery of romance**.**

^v^**  
**

**Miss Supernatural**** by**** Janofarc**

Entry for Dead Pan contest. Can Sookie pull off the role of a beauty queen to find out who is threatening Felipe De Castro's attempt to unite the supernatural races with a beauty contest? Set after Dead and Gone.

^v^

**10 Things That Bite About You by**** Elbly**

Pam takes a fancy to a young man who is only allowed to date if his sister does and persuades her maker to help her out.

^v^

**Supernatural Bachelor by ****Momma2Leos**

Sookie has never been lucky at love, or at least she doesn't realize it. Can a stint on reality television find her true love?

^v^

**Definitely Not In Kansas by Sapfirerose**

Sookie awakens after storm in an odd world full of different types of beings who help her find her way home.

^v^

**Little Red Hot Pants by Lubadub**

Sookie goes to deliver a basket across the woods to Octavia's house. She encounters some serious trouble along the way. Hopefully, her Viking can come to save the day.

^v^

**Win A Date With Eric Northman by**** Blondebombmichelle**

Sookie Wins a Dream Date With Eric Northman.

^v^

**Dead Lies by Bloodsucker815**

Eric Northman is known as the foremost expert on detecting lies. When Sookie joins his team her first case leads her and Eric back to her hometown to find a murderer, but while working with Eric will she find more in him than just an employer?

^v^

**He Must Be In Want Of A Wife No, Really, He Must! by nbc24**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that if you are tall, arrogant, proud and dead, you must be in want of a wife. Pride and Prejudice meets SVM.

^v^

**Take A Step That Is New by Sapfirerose**

After throwing party for their old roommate, Sookie and Amelia get surprised by one of the party crashers.

^v^

**Sookerella—The Glass Slipper by Northman Maille**

Our fav characters are part of a production Sookerella. There is a pantomime as well as a view of the cast's real lives, to create a multi-layered, humorous and a little bit sexy story. Prepare to hate and boo the villains and love the good guys.

^v^

**Bon Temps Shore by afalcone10**

MTV's Jersey Shore reality show was so popular there's a new Southern spin-off, Bon Temps Shore, where eight strangers are given a beach house, a hot tub, and a whole lot of barbeque while the cameras are rolling!

^v^

**When Eric Met Sookie by Sarita. Alex  
**

After college graduation, Sookie and Eric travel to New York together and try to decide whether women and men can be friends ... even when they want to rip each others' clothes off. AH/AU.

^v^

**With Ferengis Like This by**** BonTempsCutie**

Eric Northman is Captain of the USS Enterprise. During a routine mission to the far side of the Alpha Quadrant they encounter a space anomaly …

^v^

**Baby Daddy Drama by kmsmith1975**

Nearly two years after Sookie gives birth, she is talked into appearing on the Lafayette Reynolds Show to find out who the father is. This is A/H and a bit OOC, but good clean Jerry Springer fun!

^v^

**South Park, Louisiana ****by a-phoenix-rose**

Join animated supe fourth-graders Sam, Nyal, Northman, Beehly and Quinny as they fight for continuity and accuracy in Genuine Gore, the TV adaptation of fav video game, Super Villain Murderer SVM and try to win the heart of the new girl, SookSook.

^v^

**Stranger Than FanFiction by Elbly**

Eric Northman finds himself hearing a mysterious voice in his head, one that begins to affect his entire existence.

^v^

**The Dead Truth by dazed-rose**

Sookie Stackhouse is an evening television show producer, struggling to maintain ratings, while trying to find Mister Right. Add on top of that she is a telepath and the Vampires are out in the open, she is in for a good time in her search.

^v^

**From Sweden With Love by BathshebaRocks**

Sookie's Swedish holiday turns into a nightmare when she gets caught in a deadly game of industrial espionage. Can she resist Eric Northman's attempt to find out her secret, or will they both be caught up in a web of deceit?

^v^

**Vampire Runner by pbt1**

It's the year 2110. The earth has changed considerably in the last 100 years. Replicants abound and sometimes it's hard to tell who is human, vampire or replicant.

^v^

**Compton's Island: The Second Pamela Ravenscroft by Missus T**

Stranded on a deserted island for months, the castaways plan a talent show to relax. Sookie falls backwards and hits her head leaving the stage. She awakens in the professors arms and thinks she's the famous actress and fellow castaway, Pamela Ravenscroft.

^v^

**Gone with the Bond by Hearttorn**

My entry for the Dead Pan contest - it's Gone with the Wind, SVM style! Sing it with me: da DAH da dum, da DAH da dum, da DAH DAH DAH, da DAH da dum!

^v^

**Good Times For All by Seastarr08**

Eric Northman, a partner at a New York ad agency, is commissioned to create an ad campaign for Bon Temps, an up-and-coming Cajun fusion restaurant, but finds the job is not what he expected.

^v^

**Flesh and Bones by Northwoman**

Chief Anthropologist Sookie Stackhouse, and her new FBI Partner, Eric Northman, face undeniable attraction as they solve the murder of a senator's wife. Will these opposites be able to communicate with each other in the search for truth and true love?

^v^

**Footloose and Fancy Free by CarolinaGirl96**

This is my entry for the Dead Pan contest. Sookie falls for the new guy in town**.**

^v^

**The Butterflies by**** Suki59**

This is my entry to the Deadpan Contest. Sookie follows Eric to Bodega Bay only to discover mysterious and unsettling behavior from butterflies. Just imagine the terror.

^v^

**Gone with the Passing Wind by**** Suki59**

My entry to the Deadpan Contest. Sookie is caught in the sweeping saga of the fall of the South in the Civil War era. She tries to maintain her dignity, but like the innocence of a time and place ravaged by war, it may be gone with the passing wind.

^v^

**Dances with Werewolves by**** Suki59**

This is my entry to the Deadpan Contest. Sookie takes a post on the Western frontier and becomes acquainted with the mysterious supe world.

* * *

Authors can now post stories to their own profile, so don't forget to go review their stories there!


End file.
